


redamancy

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin is in love with sehun and wants nothing more than to have that love returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> a sekai gift fic to the lovely joyce. happy (belated) bday, i'm sorry that this is a little late. i hope you enjoy reading~~

Jongin stares blankly at his mobile phone. He's still in a state of disbelief, he doesn't quite believe what he's just done. He said no to Oh Sehun. _Oh Sehun_. He has never declined a request from Sehun before. As much as he hates to admit it, Sehun has always had him whipped. _Hard_.

He and Sehun have been inseparable since birth, but their bond was formed when they were still foetuses. Stories of how the unborn children used to kick like crazy when the mums-to-be spent time together during their pregnancies were retold countless times. The parents used to joke that the pair were spiritually linked somehow, as if they felt each other's presence, despite being inside of their respective mother's womb.

Jongin isn't sure when he first realised that he was completely and irrevocably in love with his best friend. Sehun, of course, is completely oblivious and unaware of Jongin's affections and has only treated him in a strictly platonic manner.

Over the years, Jongin has grown more than accustomed to Sehun's unintentional rejection. Whenever Sehun spends the night over at Jongin's place, the latter would always suggest that they share the same bed. An invitation that has been declined every single time, without fail.

_"I'll just take the floor. Why would I want to share the bed with you? Too close for comfort for my liking."_

Jongin knows that Sehun's words aren't intended to be malicious, but it doesn't detract from the pain he feels whenever he hears the hurtful utterance.

The last straw, however, had been when a friend of a friend, Kyungsoo, had jumped to the conclusion that the two of them were in a romantic relationship. Jongin can still vividly remember the way Sehun's face contorted into a grimace at the inaccurate assumption. It wasn't an expression of surprise, it was one of absolute disdain. Was the thought of dating him so abhorrent that it warranted such a negative reaction from the other?

The vehement dismissal left Jongin feeling hurt, rejected, and downright heartbroken. And in that moment, he decided that it was time for a change. He was no longer going to allow Sehun to have free rein over him and his emotions anymore. No more Mr. Nice Guy. It was about time Sehun experienced a taste of his own medicine.

Steeling his resolve, he rarely answered Sehun's phone calls and texts and had hoped that the other would get the hint. Perhaps with a little distance, Jongin would be able to put his feelings at rest and move on. His unrequited love could only continue for so long before he'd inevitably accept the futility of his one-sided pining. How much suffering could one endure?

Jongin's phone vibrates in his hand, snapping him out of his reverie. His finger swipes across the screen to reveal the text message he's just received.

 

**Sehunnie**  
Did you really just hang up on me???!!?!?!! ANGRYFACE EMOJI!!!!!

 

Jongin tosses the device onto the bed and he exhales heavily. How did he end up here? Jongin closes his eyes and recalls the events that occurred five minutes prior.

 

_"Jongin?" Jongin can hear Sehun's breathy voice on the other end of the phone call. "What are you up to?"_

_Jongin pauses, mulling over how to respond. He knows what's coming next, he can almost_ hear _Sehun's next question already: 'Can I come over?' Jongin wants to take a preemptive strike and shut the other down before the words leave his lips. What's the best way of nipping this in the bud? Send the message loud and clear without actually saying--_

_"J-Jongin?" Sehun's shaky voice interrupts his train of thoughts. "If you're home right now, can I come round? I can be there in like twenty minu--"_

_"No," Jongin interrupts, not allowing Sehun to finish his sentence. "You can't come over."_

_It's Sehun's turn to be silent. Jongin can hear his breathing, loud and heavy. They remain on the line, neither saying a single word. Jongin isn't sure how much time passes when Sehun finally ends the awkward silence. "Oh."_

_Is Sehun upset? Is he angry? Jongin isn't able to gauge the other's reaction because they're broaching on uncharted territory._

_"If you're busy now, I can swing by like in two hours or something? There's something I want to--"_

_"No," Jongin cuts off the other again, his tone more assertive this time. "Did you not just hear me when I said you couldn't?"_

_"Since when am I not allowed over?" Sehun asks incredulously._

_Jongin can feel the rage bubbling to the surface. Did Sehun expect him to respond with 'how high?' whenever he asked him to jump? Why did Sehun always get his way and on his terms? "Get used to it!" Jongin spits into the phone before ending the phone call abruptly, his hand trembling uncontrollably as he recovers from the shock coursing through his body._

_"Shit!" he mutters to himself as he fully registers what had just transpired. "I actually hung up on him. Shit."_

 

Feeling drained of energy, Jongin climbs into bed and feels his consciousness drifting off to dreamland. The image of Sehun's handsome face is the last thing he sees before he falls fast asleep.

He's suddenly roused from his slumber by loud banging noises emanating from the front door. Furious and relentless, the loud pounding bounces off every wall in the apartment. Jongin languidly slips out of bed, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he makes his way to the entrance to his home.

"Jongin! Open up!"

Jongin's breath hitches. He would recognise the owner of that voice anywhere. "Sehun," he whispers to himself.

"Open this door right now, Kim Jongin!" Sehun sounds absolutely fuming, an occurrence that happens so rarely that Jongin is unable to recollect the last time he had witnessed an enraged Sehun. And of all the scarce times Sehun has been angry, Jongin has never been the _subject_ of the other's fury.

Unlocking the deadbolt, Jongin slowly creaks the front door ajar. "Sehun?" he calls out hesitantly.

The door is shoved violently forward, a frenzied Sehun surging into the apartment. A pointed finger is thrusted at Jongin, a hairlength away from his face. "How dare you? How even? I am speechless, Kim Jongin. Speechless!" Sehun wags his index finger several times for emphasis. "But most of all, I'm disappointed."

Jongin scoffs incredulously at Sehun's behaviour. The audacity bearing too overwhelming for Jongin to stomach, he storms to back to the front door. "Get out!" he barks at the other. "Get out of my apartment. Now!"

"You're throwing me out?!" Sehun screeches, bursting into a manic fit of laughter.

"I said, get out!" Jongin yells at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking embarrassingly but at this point, he really couldn't care less. He just wants Sehun to leave him alone.

Instead of complying, Sehun charges at Jongin, shoving the latter against the wall. "No!" he growls. "Not until you explain to me why you've been avoiding me. Why have you been ducking my phone calls, leaving me hanging when I text you to invite you out? Why Jongin? Why?!"

Jongin catches the look of sadness in Sehun's eyes. He can't falter though, not this time. Averting his gaze elsewhere, he shakes his head and pushes the towering male away. "I can't do this anymore," he begins.

Sehun hits the wall behind Jongin, startling him. In all twenty one years of his life, Jongin has never seen Sehun this livid. "Sehun, you're scaring me," he comments calmly, an effort to diffuse the situation. Jongin shuts his eyes and clamps down on his lower lip, bracing himself for Sehun's response.

"Well, you're hurting _me_ , Nini."

Jongin immediately opens his eyes and gasps at the sight he's greeted with. Sehun has backed off a few steps, tears streaming down his face. Sehun is _crying_? "W-Why are you crying?" he stammers. He's so confused right now. He doesn't know what to think or how to feel. He hears Sehun break down into a sob and his body moves involuntarily, rushing toward the other male.

"I'm sorry, Nini. I'm so sorry!" Sehun wails, throwing himself into Jongin's arms.

"Why are you apologisin--" Jongin's question is cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own.

What is happening right now? Is Oh Sehun _kissing_ him?

"Nini." Jongin feels Sehun murmur his name into his mouth. "You can't. You can't. You can't," he repeats over and over again.

Jongin pulls away, breaking the kiss. "What can't I do?" he asks, looking deep into Sehun's watery eyes.

"You can't leave me. You just can't. Please don't do this to me," Sehun whimpers as he buries his face into Jongin's neck.

Jongin feels Sehun squeezing him tighter, crushing the air out of his lungs. "S-Sehun, I can't breathe," he wheezes, trying to gasp for oxygen.

"Don't leave me. Please let me stay. Please." Sehun's arms slump to his sides, releasing Jongin from the embrace.

Jongin cups Sehun's face with his hands, wiping away the tears with a swipe of his thumbs. "I don't think..." he trails off when fresh tears begin to trickle down Sehun's face. He still doesn't know the reason why the other male is crying. Why is he so upset? So many questions remain unanswered and Jongin wills himself not to yield to Sehun until he explains himself.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sehun blurts out, catching an unsuspecting Jongin off guard.

"W-What? You want to what?!" Jongin splutters unattractively.

Sehun eye's widen, just registering the connotations behind his request. "I mean, can I stay the night and sleep on the same bed as you?" he clarifies. He looks up at Jongin, with hopeful eyes and his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Conceding defeat, Jongin lifts Sehun up, bridal style and carries him to the bedroom.

 

 

 

"I still don't understand why you're--" Jongin's words are interrupted when his lips are parted and a tongue slipped into his mouth.

They've been indulging in a passionate makeout session for a while now. And although Jongin isn't complaining, he would still like to know _why_ their limbs are currently entangled, lips swollen and hands exploring each other's body.

"I..." Sehun starts. Jongin can just about discern the other male's features through the moonlight seeping through the thin linen curtains. "I thought I'd lost you. When you stopped talking to me and the thought of..." Sehun takes a deep breath to compose himself.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you not being in my life, Nini, and not just a best friend," he begins again, his voice barely audible. "When Kyungsoo hyung thought that we were dating, I honestly didn't know what to think. You've always been Jongin, you know?"

Jongin gasps for air, not realising he's been holding his breath. He feels Sehun's slender fingers running through his hair and catches a shy smile forming on his face.

"I wanted to play it cool so I reacted as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. But then I saw the way he looked at you and I was like, hold on. What am I feeling in the pit of my stomach? Am I _jealous_? And then you smiled at him and I felt a sharp pain in my heart as if an arrow had just pierced right through it. That's when I knew, Nini. That's when I knew."

"K-Knew what?" Jongin squeaks, barely recognising the sound of his voice.

"That I loved you. That you're not just Jongin. You're _my_ Jongin." Tear fall from Sehun's eyes.

"You're crying again. Why--"

Sehun shakes his head. "I'm just happy that I'm finally telling you this, Nini. I've been trying but you never returned any of my calls and I didn't even know how you felt about me but I just had to let you know even if you didn't feel the same wa--"

Jongin leans forward and places a chaste kiss on Sehun's lips. He grabs the other's hand and presses it against his chest. "Can you feel how fast my heart is beating, Sehunnie?" Sehun nods.

"The way I feel about you, it transcends words. So instead of using them, I want to show you, Sehunnie. I want to spend the rest of my life demonstrating how much I love you and how much you mean to me, if you'd let me."

Sehun doesn't say anything; his smile, brighter and more beautiful than anything Jongin's ever encountered before, is far louder than any words he could've spoken.

And Jongin knows; he knows that his love is returned in full.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _i'm so sorry if this is complete rubbish. eep._


End file.
